


The Creature from Lake Gravity Falls

by killerweasel



Series: The Creature from Lake Gravity Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something unusual lurks in Lake Gravity Falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature from Lake Gravity Falls

Title: The Creature from Lake Gravity Falls  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/Gravity Falls_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines  
Word Count: 857  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Something unusual lurks in Lake Gravity Falls

"This thing you want us to see, it isn't the creepy floating head, is it? Because I don't want to get anywhere near that." Newt shuddered. "The video was creepy enough."

"No, this is much better. I think." Dipper led Newt and Hermann through the woods. Mabel ran ahead of them, chasing after her pet pig. "It's in the same lake as the head."

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Newton? It could be dangerous." Hermann swore under his breath in German as he tripped on a root.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Newt nudged Hermann with his elbow. "Fortune favors the brave, dude. Besides, whatever it is can't be too bad if Mabel is this excited to show it to us."

When they reached the beach, Newt froze. "Hermann, are you seeing this?" Hermann made a strangled sound next to him as a large shape surfaced on the lake.

"I don't know how long he's been here." Dipper gestured toward the dark shape that was now heading to shore. "At first I thought maybe we'd found the real Gobblewonker. That's like our version of the Loch Ness Monster. We were out here fishing a few months ago when we saw him sprawled on the beach, gnawing on a deer. Mabel calls him Bubba Joe. He's completely the wrong shape to be the Gobblewonker and he lights up when it gets dark. There are these swirls of bright blue all over his skin."

"Newton, that's a Kaiju. How is this even possible?" Hermann's eyes widened as the Kaiju climbed out of the water onto the sand. The creature made a very loud rumble in its throat as Mabel patted it on the snout. "Surely someone would have noticed something this large making its way to the middle of Oregon."

"This is Gravity Falls, which means nothing is impossible." Newt cleaned his gasses on his sleeve before putting them back on. "If I had to guess, I would say this little guy is two years old. Do you remember when we thought the equipment was faulty because there was a signature the size of large dog along with a Category Four Kaiju and then the smaller signature vanished? I think that was him. No one looked for it because we had bigger problems on our hands."

Running a shaking hand over his brow, Newt gave Dipper a small smile. "See, we still don't know very much about the Kaiju, even after all this time. I don't know how long one of them can live if left alone. They tended to be killed by the Jaegers within twenty-four hours of arrival. I don't know how much they eat or what they eat because most of them never even had the chance to feed when they came out of the Breach. I did my best with the pieces I had, but it was never enough."

They walked down the beach together. Hermann put his free hand on Newt’s shoulder to help keep his balance on the sand. Newt stared at the Kaiju in wonder. While Bubba Joe was larger than Otachi's baby, he wouldn't even register as a Category One. He was similar to Meathead, though his horns were smaller and his legs appeared to be better developed. The Kaiju's skin was a blue so dark it was almost black and Newt could see swirls of bioluminescent blue running along its sides.

Mabel hung from one of Bubba Joe's horns and laughed as the creature gently swung his head from side to side. A huge smile spread across Newt's face when he realized the Kaiju was actually playing with her. "This proves they aren't just rampaging killing machines."

"Indeed." Hermann shook some sand from his shoes. "While I don't feel the same way you do about the Kaiju, I must say it is an impressive creature to look at, Newton."

"You guys should take a turn. It's so much fun!" Mabel dropped down onto the sand. She motioned for them to come over. "I'll introduce you." The Kaiju lowered itself onto the sand, tilting its head to get a better look at the new arrivals. "Bubba Joe, this is Newt and Dr. Gottlieb. Guys, this is Bubba Joe."

"Pleased to meet you." Newt grinned at Hermann before walking over to Bubba Joe and wrapping his arms around the Kaiju's left horn. The creature lifted him off the ground with a soft roar. "Oh my god, Hermann, this is amazing. You've got to try it!"

"I'll pass. I prefer to remain with both of my feet firmly on the ground." Hermann turned to Dipper. "I think you may have just made Newton's entire year."

"Does this mean you two are going to stick around?" Dipper waved at Newt. "I know a house you can rent. The last tenant went out looking for a werewolf a couple months ago and never came back."

Mabel stepped in front of her brother. "It wasn't a werewolf, Dipper, it was the ghost of a wolf from who knows where."

Hermann sighed as he watched Newt attempt to take a selfie while still hanging onto Bubba Joe's horn. "I think we're going to be here for quite some time."


End file.
